Talk:Timeline/@comment-24179867-20140625170137
Earlier, i posted 3 comments, but everyone was confused, so this is one version of all the 3 comments together.. Now, Please. read it properly and tell me what do u think of my solution to X-Men Continuity mistakes: Hey X-Men fans, I think i can correct all the contnuity issues: (SPOILERS AHEAD) Since X-Men: Days of Future Past opened up the theory of multiple timelines, my solution to all the contuinty errors is that instead of 2 timelines, what we had were 3 timelines: Timeline 1: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (1973) X-Men Trilogy (2001-2006) and then they live happily after . What i want to say here is that the events of First Class, Wolverine 2 and DOFP doesn't occur in this timeline, and occur in some other timelines (as i will post later) 1.That would correct the 1st continuity mistake when Charles says that he met Magneto when he was 17 years as in this timeline, he did meet Erik when he was that age, nt at 3o years sugegsted by First Class. 2. We see at the end of X3, that Wolverine was calm and in peace, yet in the Wolverine 2, he was crying and whining about killing Jean, so as wolverine 2 doesn't take place in this timeline, it's no longer an error. 3. this can also explain the existence of Emma Frost in Origins: Wolverine 4. also explains, why Beast was human in X2, and mutant in X3. Now i know people will say he was using the chemical in DOFP, but f**k it because when in X3, the bald mutant turned his hand human again, he was happy and surprised at seeing it that for once, he can now re-live his human self even for 2-3 seconds so it was an error, no longer now. 5. explains y Professor X was walking in Origins and and the flashback in X3 6. Also, explains Moira Mac Taggart of X3 being different from her version of First class because, First Class doesn't exist in this timeline 7. Deadpool spinoff in this timeline wd hve been an error but not so much now as you can move it another timeline 8. also explains why mystique and charles were not so great friends in the original trilogy and why charles was not able to find magneto in original trilogy and also why he doesn't knw about his helmet because in this timeline it happened this way. 9. can also correct Cyclops inclusion in Origins. Just think about it. 10. also, explains the flashback in X3 when Charles (walking) with Magneto to Jean as it happened this way in this timeline when charlies was walking (as indicated in Origins and not contradcited by First Class) & maybe then Magneto and Charles became enemies in some 1990s. Timeline 2 X-Men: First Class (1963) - all events It points to the fact that events of later movies like X-Men original trilogy and The wolverine are twisted from the point of view of First Class. ''' ''X-Men: Days of future past- events before time travelling'' i.e. Trask dead, and people hating mutants because of it. ''X-Men 1- all events discarding things like charles telling he met magneto when he was 17.. blah blah.. (these things occur in the 1st timeline as i posted earlier)'' ''X-Men 2- all events-leaving Hank Mcvoy's interview on the tv. (it ouccurs in the 1st timeline as i posted earlier).'' ''X-Men 3- all events- where Trask (african american) is a relative of Trask, and wolverine doesn't end in peace in this timeline which is then contuined in '' ''Wolverine 2- he loses claws, fights mariko, sees Jean hallucinations, etc etc'' ''X-Men: Days of future past (future):' ''events before time travelling: human race is about to end. and Wolverine get his metal claws by Magneto as teased by Bryan Singer.' 1.' '''STRYKER problem corrected: Since X-Men Origins: Wolverine doesn't occur in this timeline, could explain a young Styker in DOFP past segment.'' 2. Also explains why ''Sabretooth'' is so changed from Origins and X1, because he was always like X1 only. 3. In this timeline, ''Emma frost'' was born earlier, and was part of Sebastian's team in First Class and doesn't contradicts herself from X-Men origins:wolverine as it doesn't occur in this timline. ''Timeline 3/ Reboot timeline/ New timeline/ Alternate Timeline:'' ''X-Men: First Class (1963)- All events'' ''X-Men: DOFP (1973) - time travelled portion in the past'' ''X-Men : Apocolypse (1980s)'' ''X-Men DOFP: alternate future where everybody is alive.'' ''Wolverine 3/ X-Force/Gambit/ Deadpool'' 1. What that last scene in the DOFP did, was that it threw out Origins out of this timeline meaning nothing happened to our fav.Deadpool' and can exist anyhow now. 2. 'Interesting Fac'''t: if this is accepted as universal solution to X-men mistakes, then there will 1 Wolverine movie in each timeline. So, Guys what do u think about my solution??? Please post any continuity issue/erroe i missed.. Thnks for reading